Xanders Many Faces
by Faery's Delight
Summary: What happens when you take a Xander and stick him in different worlds and situation? Many crossovers!
1. Hellsing 1

Prompt 7: Billy Talent "Surrender"

_Title: _Talking with Family

_Series:_ Buffy the Vampire Slayer/Hellsing

_Rating:_ um..PG?

_DISCLAIMER: _I DO NOT OWN BUFFY THE VAMPIRE SLAYER, HELLSING OR THE SONG. THIS WAS CREATED OUT OF FUN AND NOT PROFIT.

_Summary:_ Xander sits and chats with one of his family members about life.

AN: This story is a repost since I was far from happy with the first set. I'm going through them chapter by chapter and posting them together in full sets. Starting with Hellsing. Please, review and watch.

By the way, I had SO much trouble getting this bitch up! Be happy. Otherwise I pout at you people!

POV and tense changes!

**Can we please note that the lovely SONG mentioned above is just a PROMPT? Thank you.**

* * *

Watching her from across the street, he noticed the book that she let herself read but only when waiting for him. The rest of the time found the book was locked up tight in a drawer, along with the cherry flavored cigars she enjoyed so much. Standing here, watching her, he can't help but smile happily at the sight of that book.

He noticed that she had pulled her hair back into a ponytail, different from its usual style and that the severe suit was replaced with a long sleeved shirt and a pair of jeans. It made her seem younger than she actually was. Moving from his spot, he walked across the street and towards her table at the café.

Sitting down across from her, he waited for her to put the book down. Watching her read a few more pages before inserting a book mark, setting it aside, he raised an eye brow as she picking up her cigar and tooks a long drag before turning those piercing eyes onto him, smiling softly. Not many people saw that smile; he was lucky.

"Hello, Aunt Integra," he greets, smiling at her. A waiter places a cup of tea down next to him and asked him if he would like something else. He waves off the question and the waiter walks away. She picks up her own cup and sips at it, only after adding a dollop of honey. It was the only thing that she would ever actually add to her tea.

"Hello, Alexander," she replied, smirking at his look of distaste. He hated being called by his full, first name. He snorted softly, sipping his tea after adding the honey to it as well.

Stirring it absentmindedly, he looked over my aunt, deducing how her night job was treating her.

There were a few more defined lines around her eyes than had been there before, frown lines marring the space between her eyebrows while her eyes were a little duller, though still full of life and love. Her hair was a bit more on the gray side, than the silver that she was so known for. Watching her, he knew she was looking him over, trying to see how his own night life was treating him.

He knows she can see the weariness in his eyes, even if he is only seventeen years old. She can see the sadness etched on his face that only constant fighting can place there. He knows she can see the way his hair brushes over his eyes and shoulders, giving him a soft look. It hides the sadness well. Smiling, he tilts his head to the side and waits for her to say something.

"You look a little rough around the edges. Nights treating you hard?" she asks in a strong voice, softened by her love for the young man. Nodding, he sips his tea again.

"Yeah. I've been studying and researching for the ascension. It's been driving me nuts," he replies, playing with his own tea cup. His eyes don't meet hers, but he feels her nod.

"How are things on the Faith front?" she asked, being one of the three people to know about Faith and the whole situation. He smirked and shook his head.

"Everything is fine I suppose. How is work going for you?" he asks her, getting a raised eyebrow in response.

"It's fine. Alucard is still driving me nuts. His servant is learning faster, now that she's settled into her life," Integra tells him, idly playing with her napkin. Xander nods and smile, knowing what working with difficult people is like.

They sat and talked, updating each other about their lives and the people in them. Soon enough they were saying their goodbyes. As he watched her leave, he finished his tea. It was now luke warm if not bordering on cold. He knew she would go home, sleep for a few hours, and then get up, drag on her suit and go out to fight darkness with darkness.

And all the while, she will wonder how he could look so happy, when she knows how sad he really was.


	2. Hellsing 2

Prompt # 8: Three Days Grace "Time of Dying"

Title: Talking With Family

Subtitle: Dying for a New Life

Series: BTVS/Hellsing

AN: So…I finally got around to posting this right? Yeah, I know. I suck big time. I've been busy writing and been sick on top of that. As you've noticed, I've changed the POV from first to third, and then tense from present to past. It's sooooo much smoother now if you'll notice. I've also added details, words, edited other things. All that good stuff. I will be posting every Wed, given that I have something to post for you guys.

Thank you.

**Can we please note that the lovely SONG mentioned above is just a PROMPT? Thank you.**

* * *

It was rather funny, at least to him. He fought the creatures of the night, the vampires that had been tainted by the Hellmouth. And now, because he had made one misstep, on extremely stupid mistake, he ended up with a blood vampire trying to eat from his neck. On top of that, he could have sworn he had heard something about said vampire making him his childe before he bit him.

'Oh,' his hazy mind muses gently, 'it's Aunt Integra and her pet master vampire. And look, they brought his little pet police girl too. I should wave at them. It's polite after all.' Xander, after a few moments of trying, managed to get a few fingers to make a wiggling motion at the three before him. That was all he could manage at the moment, finding the he couldn't help but smile at that. It struck him rather funny for some obscene reason.

Suddenly, there was dust swirling in little hurricanes on the ground and the sound of a gun going off reaching his ears. The warm sucking was gone, and so were the chilled arms that were once holding him up. The world tilted as he proceed to slide to the ground, his back resting against the wall.

The progressive slide stops suddenly as a new pair of red clothed arms catching him and pulling his body into a hard chest. He look up at Alcuard blearily, finding his red eyes stared at him over gold tinted glasses.

Alucard was suddenly speaking to Xander, he realized, thinking that the vampire was demanding to know if he was still a virgin. Even at deaths door, it had to be his most embarrassing moment when Aunt Integra him the young man was, despite the fact that for a guy his age, it was rather humiliating.

Then the warm sucking was back, this time quite a bit gentler than before. A rough tongue was working against his throat, lapping the blood from the original wound up, before a slight sting faded into warmth. The world narrowed down until all he could focus on was the sucking, the tongue swiping back and forth, narrowed down to the arms holding him tight. Until all he could think of was the vampire that was soon to be his sire, his master. His friend?

And then, the sucking against his neck and the lapping, talented tongue was suddenly gone. His moth was pressed open, a wrist held close so ruby coloured liquid could fill it. He reflexively swallowed mouthful after mouthful of the bitter red copper before Alucard pulled his wrist away, and the wound closed. He could see the vampires lips moving, but the words sounded so far away, as though he was halfway across a football field.

His vision was fading, everything around him seemed to be telling him to sleep. So he did, letting the darkness take him under, sleeping for all intents and purposes. He just knew that the world was new, the steady rhythm of his heart stopping. He dreamt in colors and emotions, no actual scenes playing during his sleep. Somehow, everything he knew about his sire, he learned from these dreams.

He woke up two days later, Alucard there to hear his first word as a new born vampire, "Sire" and to feed his budding hunger.

His Aunt Integra finally allowed his sire to hunt those who would hurt and have hurt the innocents of the world. He would be a very strong, very spoiled childe.

He's very happy now, even though he was rather hungry.


	3. Hellsing 3

Prompt #9: "Goodbye" by SR-71

Title: Memories and plans

Series: BTVS/Hellsing

AN: Be happy. Another chapter. :D I'm good. *does a happy dance*

**Can we please note that the lovely SONG mentioned above is just a PROMPT? Thank you.**

* * *

Sitting on his couch, sipping his daily allotment of blood, he couldn't help but reflect back over his life. At one time, if you had told him he would one day become the favored childe of a master vampire and be completely in love with him, he would have taken you to the nearest insane asylum and checked you in. And then he would have called you psycho as he ran far, far away.

But now, he couldn't help but say that he wouldn't have it any other way. True, he had to drink blood nightly, he was the youngest out of nearly every one on the estate and he still don't know how to take Seras calling him master, but he was getting used to it. She was sweet, and rather on the naive side, but once she was riled enough, she could and would mop the floor with a person. It's was quite fun sparring with her after getting her riled up as he had found out one day.

His aunt commissioned Walter to create a pair of guns for her nephew. They turned out to be smaller than Alucards, but just as beautiful in workmanship. Xander had been surprised when his Aunt Integra had presented them to him and welcomed him to the Hellsing organization. When that had happened, he had only been a vampire for a couple of weeks and was barely started his training in using his powers and how to fight as a vampire. He went out for his very first hunt as his Masters childe that night.

He also ended up losing the one thing that had saved his life, in a fashion and learned a very good lesson to know. Alucard was a horny bastard after a fight and seeing his little childe doing such a deadly dance, using all the tricks that he knew before and had learned since his turning had made it hard for the older vampire to hold back. Xander had lost his virginity in the most pleasurable of ways, ending up pleasantly sore and had a knew found knowledge on just how flexible he was in all actuality.

It had been a very good night and he had, had a hard time in keeping the smug grin from his lips.

Of course, during the night, he had been gifted with something very special, making all the soreness and slight stiffness worth it. Of course, he had no idea just what had happened, outside of learning that vampires could be stiff if pushed to their limits, but he learned the night after. He learned that when Alucard had filled him with his seed that had burned oh so pleasurably, he had been bitten, marked as his consort and mate.

His aunt had been shocked, so had he when they found out just what the mark meant.

Seras had just smirked at him and walked off to do whatever she did on her nights off and whenever she was free from training. She probably hung out with Walter, seeing as Xander often smelled him all over her on those nights, and some nights that she wasn't free for most of the night. That thought gave him pause though, trying to figure out why that was. Why would she smell like Walter so often? Of course, there was the chance that they were not just playing card games.

Then again, Xander could be rather dense at times.

To move beyond that, his Aunt Integra just stared at him with a rather interesting gold fish look that he had never once seen on her face. He was kind of shocked at that look and had to fight back his giggles that came with the shock before losing the battle and giggling softly. That sound snapped her out of her shocked state and assured her that her nephew was still hisself, even though he was Alucards Childe and consort.

In the past month since being turned, he had called Giles and the girls every few nights, just to tell them that yes, he was fine. Though he did have the feeling they really didn't care. All his calls did were sooth their feelings of guilt of having pushed him away from the group. It annoyed him to a point, but after every call, Alucard pounced him and made him forget all about them and their sheer stupidity.

Giles actually took the time to speak with him when he did call though. He didn't know about him being a vampire though and Xander planned on not letting him know until they went to Sunnydale with his Aunt Integra, Walter, Seras and Alucard. Giles had been told, thankfully, that he went out to hunt, but he didn't know how much work Xander actually did. That's another thing he planned to keep secret until he got back to Sunnydale.

That was something Xander was looking forward to, the small group that had become his family going back to Sunnydale. When he had been first created, it would have been a bad idea to let him go to Sunnydale, especially with a very active Hellmouth that would have drawn at the young vampire. But since he had become Alucards consort, the Hellmouth wouldn't bother the young one. He wouldn't be tainted like every other vampire found upon it. On top of that, he got to rub it in Angels and Spikes faces that he was a superior vampire to them and they couldn't touch me.

Not without Alucard trying to gut them in some way.

Xander couldn't wait to see every ones faces when they got there. The Zeppo that they had shoved away so carelessly has finally found his place. Unfortunately, that place was as a top fighter and leader in the Hellsing Organization, even before becoming a vampire.

He sincerely hoped Buffy would scream for him when she found out she couldn't touch him because he still had his soul, that he was still Xander, but now…he was just so much more then she could ever comprehend.


	4. Hellsing 4

Prompt #25: "Pedestal" by Fergie

Title: Laughing at the fools

Series: BTVS/Hellsing

Challenge: The 26 Song Challenge

AN: Ah, this set is finally EDITED and REPOSTED! Yay for me! Love me and review? I need to know if you love it enough to lick it for me. Remember, I'll be going in order of the fandoms (which are different then before). So, say hello to the yummies and smile. I just have one more to actually WRITE.

*noms on the people*

**Can we please note that the lovely SONG mentioned above is just a PROMPT? Thank you.**

* * *

Smirking, Xander stood in the shadows and watched as the two that he had once called friends chattered on and on about the prom that was fast coming up. He knew that Oz and Angel could smell him, knew that he was there, but he doubted that they knew that his master and lover was with him. He was just waiting for his aunt Integra and Walter to come through the library doors and start shocking the hell out of them. Then he, Seras and Alucard would be introduced and walk out of the shadows.

Something nice and freaky just to mess with their heads. It nearly made Xander laugh evilly.

Settling for a soft snicker as he watched Buffy look at Angel with such a longing look, he had to shake his head at the Romeo and Juliet complex the two had going. He mourned the fact that she didn't know that Angel was still Angel, well more like Liam and Angelus, just with a little voice in the back of his head. It made him more human than vampire in all actuality, at least compared to most vampires. Since most vampires keep their soul, that's saying something. But they really don't need to know that…yet.

Why spoil his fun just yet?

He smirked even harder as he watched his aunt sweep into the library with a commanding pace, causing his two ex-girls jump up, Buffy reaching for her stake before she saw that the two before her were human. Well, in Walters' case, at least somewhat human.

He snickered quietly as he listened to his aunt tell the group to sit down and shut up so she could impart some truths to their little minds. He watched as she continued to tell them who she was and the reactions that they showed made him laugh and shake his head with amusement.

It was funny to say the least.

He had known that his aunt was a very strong woman, but telling Buffy where to shove her stake after she had jumped up after hearing the news about Xander had been outright hilarious. Alucard thought so to. His face being buried in Xanders along with the vibrations from his laughter showed it to the younger vampire. His aunt, Alucards master, was knocking the girls down off their 'special girl' pedestals.

Finally some one who was strong enough to do so.

Xander loved the girls, he really did, but with the whole dieing and then being reborn as the Childe of Alucard had changed his perspectives. He still loved them, but now, he knew he wouldn't, couldn't, take their bull shit.

He wouldn't take their pushing to be just the donut guy, the weak one. He was no longer the Zeppo of the Scooby Gang, but rather, their very worst nightmare.

Xander was a Master Vampire that they couldn't kill because he didn't hurt humans. He protected them.

Looking around, he smirked, thinking that he had been spotted by Angel. Ah, he was growling at his shadows.

How cute.

Smirking, Xander slid out of Alucards arms and walked into the light on his aunts' command, the shadows slinking off his body like they didn't want to stop touching him. He had found out that they really did like him, always wanting to touch and feel, to caress.

Mostly because that's what Alucard wanted to do most of the time, but hey, he wasn't complaining.

Greeting Angel with a smirked 'Deadboy', Xander continued to smirk as he watched the demonic vampire restrain himself from physically attacking him, knowing he could plant him into the ground even though the younger of the two were only a few months old. He was much more then the vampires that they had encountered on the Hellmouth and he was going to prove that soon enough.

During their time in Sunnydale, the girls learned the meaning of humiliation and being humble. They learned that just because they were special didn't mean that there wasn't someone stronger or more powerful out there. Willow had tried to give Xander the soul that he already had but had it rebound and hit her, making her feel the pain of a forced soul for a few days. It finally ended after she promised to never do that again without it needed to be done.

Xander couldn't say that he was sad not to return to Sunnydale again since he had his aunt, an older sister that he loved to annoy and a loving master and lover all rolled into one. They knocked the girls right off their pedestal and showed them that they weren't as great as they thought.

Xander called that a good day. Now…it was time to pounce his smirking, smug lover and make him beg for it.


	5. Bleach 1

Prompt #: 14

Song and Artist: Evanescence "Hello"

Title: Asking why and my hello in a new world

Series: Buffy the Vampire Slayer/Bleach

Characters: Xander, Byayukya, Buffy (little mention)

Rating: PG-PG13 for talk of death

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN BUFFY THE VAMPIRE SLAYER, BLEACH OR THE SONG. THIS WAS DONE OUT OF FUN AND NOT PROFIT.

AN: Okay, so I finished this one. Hurrah for me. I had to do SOOO much rewriting for this one. I really failed. I really did. I'm sorry my dear fans. I really am.

On that note…it's so fucking angst filled it hurts. God, does it hurt. Cry with me…or is that just my nausea acting up again?

**Can we please note that the lovely SONG mentioned above is just a PROMPT? Thank you.**

* * *

It had all started with one, little, innocent kiss. One insignificant kiss had turned his life upside down and inside out. Now…now Xander was lying on the ground, blood pooling around him and he couldn't help but feel that he should have died later in time. Not when he had just gotten his ex to listen to him, not when he had just gotten Oz to listen to his side instead of just Willows. Not when things were starting to look up!

But then again, karma often came and took a chunk out of his ass when ever it felt like it. And it all started with that one, little, innocent, insignificant kiss that had happened so many months ago.

It had been such a mistake to give in, he knew that now. He and Willow had been caught by Spike and thought they were going to die a rather gruesome death. They hadn't known that Cordelia or Buffy were coming, that they would be able to save them. The had thought it would be last time they would even see each other. But, Xander would have never cheated on his girlfriend, would have never made another cheat on their significant other.

He wanted a hug and nothing more.

She wanted a kiss.

Willow got her way and Cordelia found them kissing before running away, only to get hurt. It wasn't very long before Oz found them and lost control to his wolf, not that Xander ever blamed him for the damage done that night.

But they all turned on him, blamed him for everything. And even as he laid there dying, his supposed best friends Buffy and Willow were turning their backs on him, caring less even as he bled out all over the ground. He winced at the coldness he could feel radiating off them.

He had to ask, had to find out before he died and left the world much earlier then expected.

"Why do you hate me?" Xander asked, his voice strained and wet as blood gurgled up through his lips. Buffy sneered and shook her head.

"Because you're useless," is all that she had to say.

"Oh," was all he got out as his vision faded out, his body dying and his soul becoming free of the world that had caused him so much pain.

It wasn't long before he was awake in a field, surrounded by long grass that was just starting to turn brown. Looking around, he noticed that he felt now pain and was wearing a rather simple kimono. Studying his surroundings, he was surprised by the sudden appearance of a black haired male with dark eyes and wearing a temples priests outfit, or something to the liking.

"Hi, do you know where I am?" he asked the stranger, eyeing the katana at his side that seemed to hum with power.

"You are in Serietei, Soul Societys heart and you are supposed to be outside of the walls," the man replied, even as Xander swayed on his feet, the trip having taken much out of him.

"Oh," Xander says, amazed at his ability to speak with such wonderful ability. He let the darkness consume him once more, even as dark eyes watched with surprised flooding them.


	6. Bleach 2

Prompt Number: 11

Artist and Song: Bad Religion "Pity The Dead"

Title: Why?

Series: BTVS/Bleach

Rating: PG for serious angst

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN BUFFY THE VAMPIRE SLAYER, BLEACH OR THE SONG. THIS WAS DONE OUT OF FUN AND WRITING PRACTICE, NOT PROFIT.

AN: Unf, am I good. *nodnod* Love me people! *beams and wiggles*

**Can we please note that the lovely SONG mentioned above is just a PROMPT? Thank you.**

* * *

Once upon a time, he would have never once thought that he would be betrayed by his so called friends while trying to save them. He would have never once thought that he would die trying to save them and end up in a world that was so very different then the one that he had left behind.

Of course, he wouldn't have expected to be greeted in his new world with the information that he was dead after he said hello. And he denied fainting after that. He didn't faint, he passed out from the over load to his body and mind.

Yeah, that was it, no matter what others said or teased him with.

But here he was, dead, or as dead as one could be in the Seireitei, arguing with one of the _taichos_ of the Gotei 13 about why it was the living world he pitied instead of those who walked around them.

"It's not true what the living world says about being dead, that's what I'm trying to say. It's not all that sad or very painful," Xander huffed, pouting at his companion with fire in his eyes. "Granted, but there are regrets but there's always some type of regret, alive or dead. But again, there's not a lot of sadness. I know that I'll see those who I'm meant to eventually and I have new friends here," he continued, the stoic man next to him raising an eyebrow as we walk to the meeting of where I was to go.

Stopping, he looked at me and frowned, eyes dark and unreadable. "But to actually live, to be able to walk and talk amongst the living world, it is a dream that I can not remember," Byakuya replied, sounding almost as if he longed to live again.

Xander snorted softly and shook his head, eyes sad and dark with emotion, surprising the noble with how much emotion the male before him could show so easily.

Xander snorted again as he started to speak, one hand playing with the railing next to him. "Believe me when I say being alive isn't all that it's cracked up to be. Just trust me," he said softly, eyes growing darker in his sadness. "There's pain, a lot of it. There's the pain of loosing someone you love or there's the pain of someone killing themselves oh so slowly. And then there's the cutting pain of betrayal," he continued, his voice tapering off.

Byakuya stopped walking and watched Xander walk a few more steps before stopping, his hakama swishing around his legs. The brunet turned around to gaze at the noble in slight curiosity. The older male just gazed at him with a soft expression upon his face.

"You've felt all of those pains, haven't you?" he asked Xander quietly, seeing the thin throat work. Xander turned and looked out over the courtyard of the 1st division, eyes drawn to the calm pond that sat so near by they could smell the water along with the flowers that floated on its surface. He felt Byakuya move to stand behind him, looking out over the scenery before them. They didn't speak for several long minutes, both lost in their thoughts before Xander finally answered him.

"Yeah, I have. I lost Jesse to a vampire when I first started out hunting with Buffy. I found out that he's a 19th seat Shinigami in Squad 9. He seams pretty happy. I think I lost him again since I don't think he really remembers who I am, unless he's just ignoring me or something," he said, his voice showing just how much that hurt. "So, like I said, it's the living that should receive the pity, since after all, they're kinda forgotten easily by those who leave that world," he finished, rubbing at the banister. Byakuya continued to say nothing, just watching Xander with knowing eyes before he started to walk towards their designation once more, captions haori swishing.

Xander follows after, knowing about the man enough that the silence was his way of offering comfort. It wasn't long before they were before the 1st divisions main meeting hall doors, standing in front of them and staring at each other. With a nervous smile, Xander nodded his head at the noble, watching him slide them open.

Now was the time to set the past aside and start his new life as a Shinigami, and to find out where he was destined to learn how to be one.


	7. Bleach 3

Prompt Number: 24

Artist and song: Jewel "Who Will Save Your Soul?"

Title: Something new  
Fandom: BTVS/Bleach

Characters: Xander, Byakuya, Renji, Rukia

AN: Another one from me. :D

**Can we please note that the lovely SONG mentioned above is just a PROMPT? Thank you.**

* * *

A year, a year since Xander had died and arrived in the Seiretei, meeting Byakuya as he awoke in his new home. It had been a year since he had been trained as a Shinigami and assigned to Court Guard Squad 11 under one Kenpachi Zaraki-_taicho_ and his tiny _fukutaicho_. A year since he had met and become friends with Renji, Rukia, Kenpachi-san, Ichigo, and Momo, since he had meet Byakuya and tried so hard to figure the man out. He knew so much about all of his other friends but he barely knew a thing about the stoic noble man who was in his life.

He knew quite well that Renji was in love with dango in its many forms and was rather easily bribed to do something if he was promised fresh dango. Rukia was, in some way, able to get Ichigo to bring her juice boxes from the human world, being addicted to them much to her friends horror. Kenpachi…well, he was just Kenpachi; he was protective and loyal, inspiring loyalty from his men. Momo had started to date Kira, surprising many of her friends and making them not want to know. And shock of shock, Ichigo was dating the sweet, little Hanatoru. When everyone had found out, Xander had fallen onto his ass, shocked out of his mind.

But for all the trivia and quirks that Xander knew about them, the only one that he knew next to nothing about was Byakuya. He knew that he was Rukias adoptive older brother, was the _taicho_ of the 6th division and was very loyal to those who had gained his respect. Outside of those few tidbits, he knenw nothing. But on that day, they were with Renji and Rukia, heading to their friends graves in their old district, way out there. They were going to pay their respects to those who left this world for a new life, the noble coming with.

Xander idly wondered if he could find out something new about the man.

"Hello, Byakuya-san," he greeted, moving to walk beside the older male. He wrinkled his nose at the suffix that he was still getting used to adding. "I never got to thank you for your help when I first got here. Thank you," he continued, playing with his kimono sleeve. Byakuya just gazed at him from the side of his eye before continuing to watch the smiling duo that walked ahead of them. As he was about to resign himself to walking in silence, the noble next him spoke.

"You're welcome, Alexander-san." The tone was soft and didn't carry over to Rukia and Renji. Xander had to muse about the fact that he was the only one who called him his full name. As he thought of it, he found that he was the _only_ one outside of Rukia that he calls by their first name and he only did that when he respected and cared about. Those he respected were only called by their last name with the added –san. Everyone else were just called by their last name and their position is applicable.

It was quite the revelation.

He paused for a moment in the streets of the district, people moving around him, startled by the revelation his mind had handed him. He was cared for and respected by the powerful nobleman that only cared for and respected a few out of thousands around him. He had, in some small way, proven himself to the man and was surprised that he hadn't noticed it before then.

Byakuya stopped and turned back to gaze at Xander, eyebrow raised. The younger man smiled softly and continued to walk up to him, before they walked together up the hill as they headed for their friends.

Okay, so he didn't know Byakuya all that well, but that didn't mean that he couldn't call the man friend and get to know him in his own way. It would just take a bit of time.


	8. Dragon Ball Z 2

_Prompt #18_: Crossfade "Cold"

_Title:_ Thinking on my mate

_Series:_ BTVS/Dragonball Z

_Rating_: Somewhere between R and NC 17

_Disclaimer:_ Once again, I do not, nor have I ever owned Buffy the Vampire Slayer or Dragonball Z. This is made for fun and writing practice, not profit.

AN: Another one! I should be done for today. You enjoy this and what not. *nods*

**Can we please note that the lovely SONG mentioned above is just a PROMPT? Thank you.**

* * *

Vegeta smirked to himself as he watched his mate play with their child, bringing to his mind as to why he had never really mated with Bulma. He mostly believed that it was out of instinct, knowing that she wouldn't be a good enough mate, so she had been used to have his child and that was about it. He was cold to her, though no one really blamed him for that fact since she was a bitch towards him, always ordering him around, calling him this and that. So his beast and his mind didn't even consider a potential mate for more then a second.

The sex with her had been rather good; it had turned out she had been an animal in bed. But it hadn't been what he had with his Xander. What he and Bulma had done was nothing short of pure fucking while he and his mate, they were softer and slower, taking their time to enjoy it. They had only been together for a week and a half and they already knew what positions they liked the most, what places to touch and what to kiss. They also trained together instead of working on other things, unlike when he had been with Bulma.

He also noticed that he and Bulma never talked with each other, never found out favorite colors or food or anything that couples were to know about each other. They fought and they screwed, that was it. But in contrast, in the short time he had been with Xander, he had learned about how he had started to fight the evil that lurked in the shadows when he had been 15, how he had lost his best friend and a wonderful goodness to that evil, and then in later years had drifted away from his friends, hiding who he was truly.

He had also learned that he loved the color stormy blue because it reminded him of good times on the African plains and rich storms and that his favored foods were chocolate, Twinkies and sushi.

Just thinking back on the past made him wonder just how he and the mother of his child had stayed together as long as they had. He figured it was probably because they needed someone in their lives to try and fill a hole that sat in their hearts, that wasn't right for them. But, that was the past and she was gone and Xander was there. And somewhere in the last week and a half of being together he had fallen for his dark haired, chocolate eyed mate. He couldn't call it love, not yet at least.

Oh, he loved various things about the other male. He loved how he flushed at the slightest innuendo, how his hair was mused in the morning, sticking out all over the place. He loved how his eyes shined in pure joy when looking at him or Trunks. Vegeta really loved the mewls, groans and the begging he got in return as he drove into him when ever they had a chance, which was when Trunks slept or when they weren't doing something else.

And which by the looks of things, Trunks was going down for his afternoon nap, Xander cooing at him, rocking the small child as he stood and walked up the stairs. Following after, Vegeta watched as his mate headed into the little ones room, placing him down into his crib. After checking and turning on the baby monitor, the other in his hand, the dark haired male walked out of the room, leaning against it, reminding the Sayian of their first night together.

It really wasn't very long before Vegeta had carried him to their bed and pinned him to it, teasing him into a babbling mass of need before even sliding deep into his body. It always amazed him just how tight his mate was, even after the near constant sex they had between them.

After they had both been sated, they laid in bed, doing something that Bulma had never deemed to do with Vegeta when they were together: cuddle. With Xander laying so that his head rested on his mates chest, leg thrown over one of Vegetas and body pressed close, the Sayian had arm and tail curled around the slimmer males waist, holding him close and purring softly in his ear.

He liked to purr, or at least when both parties enjoyed the sound of it. It was more of a rumbling growl but it showed his contentment. Bulma had hated it, telling him that it disturbed her sleep, not that he often had done so while with her.

Settling into the bed, listening to the now steady heart beat of his beautiful mate, he got ready to nap until Trunks decided to wake, demanding to be feed and changed. Until that time, he planned on enjoying his sweet mates warmth and thinking that maybe one day, he would be able to say sorry to Bulma and maybe they would be able to become friends. They were quite a like after all.

Maybe.

One day.


	9. Gundam Wing

_Prompt 21_: Seether with Amy Lee 'Broken'

_Title: _A Dim Present, A Brighter Future

_Series:_ BTVS/Gundam Wing

_Word Count: _

_DISCLAIMER: _I DO NOT OWN BTVS OR GUNDAM WING. THIS WAS CREATED OUT FUN AND WRITING PRACTICE, NOT PROFIT.

_Summary:_ Xander goes out to drink away his woes. Finding another like him, they talk.

AN:**Can we please note that the lovely SONG mentioned above is just a PROMPT? Thank you.**

* * *

Sighing softly, Xander twirled his bottle of soda around, eyes glazed over as he nursed the new bruise that had been added to his other collection of bruises. _'After all I did for that bitch, and what do I get? A fuck off and a new bruise'_ he mused to himself, shaking his head. He knew that if he hadn't been the one willing to do anything to win, the world would have gone to hell. Multiple times for that matter.

Granted, he had lied to them about the spell to re-soul Angel, but to them, he had done it out of hate of the vampire, instead of a need to preserve the world. Buffy didn't have to shove him into the portal, but she hadn't listened to the part where she could have just sliced him once and shoved the sword into the portal to close it. But no, not her Buffyness! She had to be an idiot and not listen to any of the research, much less do any herself.

He had though but now…look where it had gotten him. Broken and in pain in some pathetic bar, trying to drown his sorrows in beer and ignoring the bimbo next to him wanting to get into his pants something fierce.

Looking up, Xander scanned the crowd and saw a platinum blond haired man stalked away from a brown haired man with bangs that covered over one of his eyes. Watching the blond walk up to the bar next to him, sit down and order a double shot of the finest whiskey the bar had, the dark haired male raised an eyebrow. Turning his own eyes back to his beer, he lifted it up and took a slug, before looking back to his companion, noticing that the blue eyes next to him held the same sorrow that lingered in his own chocolate eyes.

Finally reaching a decision as to what he should do, Xander held out his hand said "Hi, my names Xander. And you are?"

Later that night, he learned that his companions name was Quatre Raberba Winner, of the Winner family, and the only heir to the family fortune beyond the fact that he was the youngest. He had also found out that the man he had left had been his supposed lover, Trowa Barton. From what Quatre had told Xander, he had caught Trowa cheating on him with a friend named Catharine.

The story that came out left Xander kinda awed. They had fought together in the war that had torn apart the universe, Earth and many a family. They had had a bond that was like no other, or so Quatre had thought at the time they had been together. It turned out that Trowa, one of the ones that most thought would be faithful to the end, considered the Winner heir nothing more than a play thing that was to be discarded when he was finished with it.

Together, the two men drowned their sorrows and later, when the smaller blond had tentatively pressed his lips against Xanders, the world didn't really seem so dim and big. It didn't seem so harmful; even though it wasn't love, there was warmth behind it. Not like a scorching heat of lust and passion, just warm. Comforting.

It was something that was for them, or so it seemed. And the future just got a whole lot brighter.


	10. Harry Potter

Prompt 6: Billy Talent 'Burn the Evidence'

Title: Past and wonderful present

Series: BTVS/Harry Potter

Rating:

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN BTVS OR HARRY POTTER. THIS WAS DONE OUT OF FUN AND WRITING PRACTICE, NOT PROFIT.

AN:

**Can we please note that the lovely SONG mentioned above is just a PROMPT? Thank you.**

* * *

A year ago, he hadn't been expecting to be anywhere but in a grave with worms making a meal out of his body and the wood of his coffin doing nothing more beyond rotting around his body. But Xander supposed that being a teacher for a bunch of preteens and teenagers wasn't so bad as long as they held back on the pranks. He didn't really feel like going to Remus to get them removed and then figuring out who to give detention to.

Granted it was a pain in the ass, but he still wouldn't trade it for anything in the world. He was happy for the first time since he had started 10th grade and the blond slayer named Buffy had come into Willows, Jesses and his lives. But it wasn't that he wasn't grateful for her being there, especially since he knew for a fact that if she hadn't been there, he and Willow would have been turned into Vampires and would have turned Angel into their 'puppy'. They would have been two of the worst vampires around and at such a young age.

He had to sigh as he remembered that when she had come, she had brought in enough darkness that had screwed up his life. When she had arrived to Sunnydale, the master had sped up his plans, sending out Darla, or who he liked to call 'stake bait', to get him more and more 'food', including Jesse, the only male friend he had.

It had nearly destroyed him to stake his friend.

But after that, there had come Oz who had been turned into a werewolf by his own nephew and a bite to his fingers. Then there had been the sweet, soft, loving Tara who had dated Willow and had been a powerfully sweet witch. They still talked and he knew that she still wasn't talking to Willow after what had happened, had.

Xander felt guilty about them not talking with each other especially since they had broken up soon after he had told the group that he had a relation in England and wanted to look for her. That had hurt more then he would ever admit to , but he didn't tell many people about that.

After he had found her, he had found out that she had been placed in St. Mungos Hosptial for Wizards after being driven insane by a curse that had been cast by a woman named Bellatrix, or something to that effect. He didn't really care and if he ever met her, Xander would enjoy shoving her into a small space with a pissed off and horny rat demon.

He would have to make sure that the poor demon had a healer on hand to make sure he wouldn't catch &anything from the woman.

Another good thing about coming to the world of Wizards and Magic was the fact that he had found his cousin. Xanders cousin was so painfully shy it nearly hurt to see, but since Xander had taken over getting to know the poor boy, Neville had perked up and gotten a bit more forward. He had even helped the plant loving Gryffindor get his boyfriend, some Slytherin named Blaise, surprising him at just how adorable the two males were when they were around each other.

Xander had been surprised at just how easily he had been received by some and shunned so hard by others. It seemed that his part of the Longbottom family They had the potential to do certain things, such as Herbology and Potions, or rather, anything that didn't really have to have a lot of magical power to put behind it. But still, since they didn't have that much power in the first pace, they weren't able to go to the schools, much less do anything in the wizarding world, so they were mostly home schooled when it came to the magical aspects of their abilities.

But when Xander had first come to see his family, he had been told he had power, but not enough to need a wand as a focus. He used a small bracelet that sat tight against his skin and was able to do cleaning spells and the finite spell if he needed it. But Xanders true talent was teaching the little witches and wizards all about muggles in Muggle Studies.

Xander had taken over for a witch who was a pure blood and hadn't known a single thing about Muggles outside of what she had heard from her parents. To him, it wasn't so bad teaching the mini witches and wizards. The students had done some of their own research, not relying on her, so they hadn't been totally hopeless when he had come around. Though, some of the students as he had quickly found out enjoyed pulling pranks on him, landing them all in an ongoing prank war. Every time one of the students got him, it was not harmful or permanent or even came from one of the joke shops that were running around, they got points for creativity and Xander got a trip to see Remus to get it removed again.

He enjoyed his life now that he didn't have to worry about things. Not that he could say the same about worrying about his past. He tried to forget about it even though it tended to sneak up on his on occasion. He had gotten in touch with Oz about erasing him from the Sunnydale database, just so that it had an even harder time popping up on him.

Now when any one tried to find one Alexander "Xander" Harris, they simply found nothing on him, the database asking if the person was sure on the name and if he was a real person. And sometimes, late at night when he had time to think, he supposed that he wasn't really a real person, not truly.

And he wouldn't have it any other way now that he was happy. He had a family who needed him, a job that he loved and fulfilled his need to teach and soon, if he had his way, he would have a snarky potions professor buggering him through the mattress, as the English liked to say. He just needed to get the other to agree, but, to him, that was half the fun.


End file.
